fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zadkiel
|occupation = Holy Knight Squire |team = Holy Knights |partner = Azriel |base of operations = Holy Knights Headquarters |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Parents Aine Euryphresea (Distant Cousin) |magic = Absolute Resolve Light Magic Teleportation Magic |weapons = Chipped Caliburn}} Zadkiel (ザドキエル, Zadokieru), real name Lucien Euryphresea (ルシエン。ウーリフレシー, Rushien Ūrifureshī), is a member of the Holy Knights, acting as the Squire of its leader Azriel. While respected among fellow Knights in light of his personal skill, due to the absolute power of his mentor when compared to his own, Zadkiel is often looked down upon by the other Knights and Squires as the "Failed Squire" (不良のスクアイア, Furyō no Sukuaia). Nevertheless, the relation he and Azriel hold has never been strained by the gossip of their peers. Behind the veil of a failure lies Zadkiel's true purpose as Azriel's student: he is the only man in the world capable of quelling Azriel's virtually infinite destructive potential. For this reason alone, Zadkiel is given the privileges to accompany Azriel on all missions and has the authority to issue commands as her stand-in, provided that it is necessary. In Azriel's words, he is the "Kensei" (剣聖, Sword Saint) to her own demonic status. His standing as the Squire of the Holy Knights' current leader gives him authority over others of the same rank as the "Squire Captain" (スクアイア隊長, Sukuaia Taichō). This gives him power equivalent to a true Holy Knight among his fellow Squires, directing mission objectives separate from their mentors and ensuring all protocols are being met. Appearance As a descendant of nobility, specifically the Euryphresea, Zadkiel has inherited their almost fairy-like features, something which Azriel pesters him about to no end. His most notable feature is his pair of green eyes, which are noted to be quite deep and, in some cases, crystal-like depending on the available light. To contrast, he has relatively mellow blond hair that sits atop his head and goes down to his neck, while his front bangs reach his cheeks and his fringe moves to the center of his forehead. In terms of physique, Zadkiel is relatively tall and of an average size, but firm build at first glance. Through consistent physical training, he has developed a toned musculature that one may take a glance at from his fitting attire. In addition, while a rather flexible individual, his right arm is slightly less free than his left due to its replacement with prosthetics; while he was offered a regeneration procedure, Zadkiel rejected the offer, stating that this lost arm is a reminder of his own failures and willingness to improve from them. Zadkiel's attire as a Holy Knight is derived from his wardrobe as nobility. He wears the Euryphresean colors of gold, white and deep blue, along with the clan's symbology etched into his outfit. In saying this, the outfit in question was not worn of his own volition, but rather, given to him by his father to "represent the Euryphresea." Despite his initial refusal, Azriel soon said to "wear it because you look stylish, I'm basically a Mecha Samurai anyway." Thus, he took it to himself to wear the said outfit. Its most distinct feature is the long, white cape with golden fabric etched into the portion covering Zadkiel's shoulders, a deep blue interior, and two buttons fastening it near his collar bone with two, light blue, ribbons streaming from them. Underneath, he wears a similarly colored, turtle-necked, long-sleeved tunic with gold etching across the edges and along the center column of the tunic, where an arrow-like symbol is pointing downwards. On this tunic is a series of brown, silver-buckled belts that are clipped on both sides of his chest and across his waist to holster his blade, the Chipped Caliburn. Over his arms, he wears lengthy white gloves with deep blue, spherical ends that go to his biceps, matching the interior color of his cape. Moving along his body, he wears simple black tights as light, comfortable lower-body wear to support the relative weight of his thigh-length armored boots, which boast the same color and design scheme as his upper-body wear. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Absolute Resolve (閉・聖仁仏剣 (アブソリュート・リゾルブ), Abusoryūto Rizorubu; Literally meaning "Close: Saint Human Buddha Sword") is an Uncategorized Spell conceptualized by Zadkiel and created alongside Azriel as the "perfect counter" to her virtually unstoppable Absolute Domination. They are, in a sense, spells that are opposites but branched from the same root, making them sister spells, in other words. Much like Absolute Domination, the fundamentals behind Absolute Resolve are relatively simple: to empty space itself at the wake of his motions. However, it is due to its slight difference in purpose that the spell is considered a perfect counter; however, its potential dangers within a battle make Zadkiel avoid using it under normal circumstances. To activate Absolute Resolve, Zadkiel must flare his own magical power to the highest point before subsequently drawing all of it inward, all the while focusing on a point of origin. In doing so, a portion of the exerted magical energy converts into , acting as a perimeter for the barrier Zadkiel forms. The entirety of this process, when done on a larger scale, appears as an intricate purple sigil, which appears to be the written words of the spell. The magical energy drawn inwardly then acts with incredible suction, absorbing the entirety of the space within the defined region into a singularity that rests near the medium he casts the spell with. The result of this process is a distortion in space that is more accurately summarized as a "Vacuum" (真空, Shinkū). Through absorbing all of the matter that exists in the space and closing it off with a barrier, Zadkiel creates a vacuum which cannot be penetrated by any force in the world, except those that pierce through space and time. This is because the absence of space creates a situation where anything that attempts to cross its path possesses no medium to move through. As a result, everything existing within this emptiness begins to crumble into the said vacuum. Nonetheless, the spell only lasts temporarily due to this very ability. Anything that penetrates the thin barrier and enters this emptiness causes it to be exposed to space. This attracts the singularity near Zadkiel's proximity to re-enter within the empty space. According, the spatial distortion that ensues returns all of the matter that was once absorbed back into its rightful place. Anything in the immediate vicinity is suddenly effected with a powerful shockwave due to this correction event, making the spell a potent counter, if anything. Zadkiel, as the co-inventor of the spell alongside Azriel, has no scale of mastery to compare himself to. However, by Azriel's own admission, there would be no Mage among her acquaintances who possess the necessary characteristics to utilize this spell with such precision and skill. After all, Zadkiel's conceptualization of the spell was not guided through special treatment by Azriel, but rather, by a single test match and minimal information regarding Absolute Domination. Reflecting these observations is Zadkiel's highly efficient use of the spell, something which comes from his understanding of the spell's designated purpose. He restrains himself to only use Absolute Resolve in the most dire circumstances. All other times, he ensures that it is only utilized to ensure Absolute Domination does no collateral damage. For this reason, Zadkiel has developed his speed of casting to an incredible level: he only requires a single raised hand in order to cast the spell, albeit at the cost of less area covered. Nonetheless, such skills were not developed so easily, and are not performed without caution. A slip of concentration earlier in Zadkiel's career nearly caused him to lose his life employing the spell, those scars still being present in the form of his prosthetic right arm. Like all spells of this nature, the limitations that are associated with it require the caster to be fully determined to face all consequences. The timing and area covered by this spell are exceedingly necessary to ensure that the full breadth of the attack being blocked is covered. Even a single mishap could allow part of the opposing spell to continue forward, leading to potentially disastrous consequences. Likewise, the spell also readily consumes a significant amount of power proportionate to the area covered, meaning it can only be performed at critical moments. Moreover, Zadkiel notes that the sudden correction of the environment's spatial distortions must be taken care of with every usage; he must be exceedingly careful not to be in direct proximity, or utilize within its midst, lest he wishes to evaporate entirely. Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): As a member of the Euryphresea, Zadkiel was trained in the use of Light Magic to a significant extent. However, despite his prodigal talents within Esoterology, Zadkiel did not go the route of "true mastery" like many Mages in the world. Zadkiel's perspective did not lie in complete mastery of pre-existing concepts in order to attain a certain degree of power. Instead, he took the basic components of light and reinvented them for his personal use. While he lacks the degree of flexibility other practitioners possess, emphasis on select methods within the Magic vastly enhanced the efficiency of his casting, to the point where he defies the standard methods entirely. The standard casting methods for Light Magic is the same procedure as all other Elemental Magic: connecting one's Ethernano with the environment's Ethernano, then affixing one's magical energy into the sources of light that exist in one's immediate vicinity before manipulating it as an extension of their being. In contrast, Zadkiel utilizes a method where he actively produces light through fusion of his Magic with pre-existing photons. Accordingly, there is a vastly improved level of manipulation that can be applied to his Magic, which is made clear through the nature of his spells. His personal style of Light Magic is named Photon ( , Foton; lit. "Light Offered to God"). It is a style that makes use of his incredible dominance over his magic's fusion with light in order to manipulate its properties to reflect various sources of light in the form of separate spells, without necessarily requiring the said elements as prerequisites. *'Photon: Flare' ( Foton: Furea; lit. "Light Offered to God: Flame Arrow"): Upon fusing his Magic with photons in the air, Zadkiel alters the properties of the created orbs of light to reflect flame-like characteristics. He does this through simply applying his imagination into the loose energy that he is capable of influencing. In doing so... *'Photon: Bolt' ( , Foton: Boruto; lit. "Light Offered to God: Lightning Drum"): *'Photon: Ignis' ( , Foton: Igunisu; lit. "Light Offered to God: Bringer of Light"): Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō) Great Magical Power: Master Swordsman: Peak Physical Fitness: High Intellect: Trivia *If Zadkiel were a full-fledged Holy Knight irrespective of his status as Azriel's Squire, the author believes he would be chosen due to his contributions to the ' magical knowledge. Specifically, Zadkiel would have introduced basic Esoterology into the Rune Knights' training regimes. This would allow even non-Mages to be better equipped against those with unorthodox and increasing chances of success, or at the very least, increase ability to buy time until specialists arrive to handle the matter. Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Holy Knights Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Characters